


Close

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Doors between worlds, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit, Nestle, Cock(y), Close</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

To Methos, one of the most disconcerting things about the 'modern' world was the insistence that this was it: what you see was what you got. Even the strident, cocky preachers touting the glories of heaven-later in exchange for denying the world-now were sure that the world-now was the merely tangible. Too many people had forgotten, if they ever knew, that the world of the spirit nestled close as a lover, as cock to balls, blade to edge to the world of the flesh, and to live otherwise was but half-life at best.

Methos chose to both love and live.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flash-Slash prompt 90.


End file.
